Three Kingdoms Kindergarten
by dragooncanon
Summary: A land was divided and sunken in warfare by bickering by warlords and that land was – Kindergarten! The Dynasty Warriors characters are tiny preschoolers all trying to unite the playground under Wei, Wu or Shu.


**Great, now I have tons of stories to work on…At least it's summer where I'm from, so I can upload probably more than once every week. Ah, that's not important. I just have to say, I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Even as kids they're still war lords. Oh and I'm not adding the Yellow Turban Rebellion here cause Zhang Jiao is their teacher. Its shocking ain't it? I'm trying to shove overly cuteness into this story, but I'm doubt that I'm even near that goal. Ah well…Oh and the Oath in the Garden scene I used here is a mixture of the one from Dynasty Warriors 4 and somelines in the novel. **

**Summary: A land was divided and sunken in warfare by bickering by warlords and that land was – Kindergarten! The Dynasty Warriors characters are tiny preschoolers all trying to unite the playground under Wei, Wu or Shu. **

**Three Kingdoms Kindergarten **

**Chapter one: The Oath in the Classroom**

There was once a happy place where kids went to have stories read to them, where they could have fun and play with new kids they could meet. It was a great and beautiful place where everyone was happy. No one would ever be sad, because there was a no shoving rule and because nap time came around one o' clock when the children got really cranky. There was an abundance of crackers, popsicles and apple juice whenever it was snack time. You could even pick your nose in public! Yes, it was a beautiful land with walls painted with brightly colored animals, letters, numbers and SpongeBob Squarepants. But most wonderful of all was the playground. It was huge and there was much to play with there; swings, slides, teeter-totters and those thingies that go around and around and around. There was even a small pond with little fishies and a turtle that went by the name Billy.

This place was Kindergarten.

Usually children have the greatest fun of their lives here but that was about to change…

It was around 8: 00 AM when teacher asked for volunteers to help clean up all the toys before nap time.

A young boy sighed heavily from the back of the room as he played with his toy car. He was sitting alone from everyone else around him. He was Liu Bei who lived right across the street from the ice cream store. One of his grandfathers or something was a teacher in that kindergarten which made him sort of like Imperial.

In his backyard there was this tall tree which was called mulberry or something like that.

Anyway, he always played with it and he liked staying in its branches or under its shade. Liu Bei was so good at climbing trees! They were the best of friends. Except when Liu Bei would accidentally throw his ball at the tree, then he says it won't even play with him anymore. But still he liked playing with the tree because it was so fun to be with and cause he didn't have any friends. And that's cause he didn't try to make any cause he had his tree.

So he was alone, sighing.

"Why are you sighing when you're having fun all the way in the back with your nice toy car?" a voice asked. Liu Bei looked up to see a big kid who was grinning at Liu Bei while picking his nose. He was younger than Liu Bei but much bigger for some reason. Liu Bei at once saw that he was a very unique fun-loving kid so he asked him who he was.

The kid looked at the tag of his underpants. "My underwear says I'm Zhang Fei and well…my dad owns a farm and he has this store full of smelly grape juice which he calls…_wine_…and he has this shop with lots of meat! I go there everyday!" the kid replied as he continued picking his nose, "I don't know why but since you kept sighing and all, I wanted to see why."

"My name is Liu Bei and my grandfather or something was teacher here!" Liu Bei exclaimed as the Zhang Fei kid sat down with him, "I want to help teacher clean up the toys, but I can't do it alone."

"Then, I'll help you. We could clean it up in a jiffy!"

The two were so happy with their plan so they were making arrangements on where to put the blocks and the stuff toys until it was snack time then they went to get snacks from Teacher Zhang Jiao who was giving out grape juice and crackers. After Zhang Fei and Liu Bei got their snacks and went off to the back of the classroom where they sat down to eat their food.

Just then a really, really big kid ran into the classroom. "Teacher, can I have juice and crackers now?" he asked while he was handed his snacks, "I'm in a hurry."

Liu Bei stood up and approached the kid to ask him who he was.

"I'm Guan Yu and I got into a fight with this first grader kid because he was a bully, so I've been running for…a lot of minutes!" the new kid answered.

"Well, since you have nothing to do why don't you come with me and Zhang Fei? We want to help teacher clean up all the toys." Liu Bei suggested. With a nod, Guan Yu followed Liu Bei and Zhang Fei to the back of the room.

"Hey, my daddy says that to do some big task with other people, we have to make some kinda vow." Zhang Fei said, "Let's make that vow later at story time when we can do our vow while everyone is listening."

The other two agreed and they spent the whole snack time talking.

Story time came by and as Zhang Jiao sat down with his story book of the fairytale, _The Ugly General_, Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei made their vow.

"We three friends – I mean brothers though born on different days and families cause I don't know his daddy, swear an oath of brotherhood!" Guan Yu exclaimed, raising his empty juice box.

"And we vow to go home on the same time and to always help each other out!" Zhang Fei exclaimed, holding out his juice box towards Guan Yu's.

"And if we become meanies or if we bully people may we get a long time out, now let's go my brother's destiny waits!" Liu Bei exclaimed holding up his own juice box.

"What does destiny mean?" Zhang Fei whispered to Liu Bei.

"I dunno, but I heard it from my daddy."

So finishing their oath, the three brothers now drank their juice and listened to Teacher Zhang Jiao's story.

After that it was play time again cause Teacher Zhang Jiao was busy reading a book called _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ which had really nice pictures on the front so he had nothing else to let them do.

The three brothers then began to worry.

"We need to have weapons so that we can get rid of those dust bunnies which could be under the toy shelf." Guan Yu said.

"But who can give us weapons?"

Suddenly, a kid came by and he was really thirsty, so they gave him some of their juice. After thanking them, Liu Bei told him of their intentions and newfound problem.

"Ah, I can help you." The kid said as he turned around to get something from his backpack. He then pulled out a really long twig and gave it Guan Yu, "I call this really long twig, Blue Dragon!" the kid said proudly as he went to look in his back pack again then he pulled out an empty water bottle and gave it to Zhang Fei, "This one is called Serpent Halberd." Then he looked at his back pack again and pulled out two straws, "Here, these are yours. I haven't named them yet, but you can name them if you want."

After thanking the three brothers, the kid went off.

Then after cleaning up their area, the three brothers went off to Teacher Zhang Jiao to report for cleaning up the classroom.

**How was chapter one? I tired to make it sound as childish and kid-like as I could. Ah well, on to chapter two!**


End file.
